Claimed
by fluffy-subtext
Summary: Bobby belongs to Crowley whether or not he agrees.  Porn without Plot, drabble, Dub-con


For my sis who wanted some Browley ~

XXX

"You're mine." The demon hissed as he held the other man against the wall. "I own you and you're mine."

"Fuck you." Bobby tried to fight back fruitlessly. He hands being held against the wall above his hand. It took him a moment to realize Crowley was holding them up with just force and not his own hands.

"If you ask nicely." Crowley pressed himself against the man. Bobby shivered at the heat coming off the man. He grabbed Bobby's face roughly pulling him into a kiss. The human tried to pull away but when that didn't work he bit at the demon's lips angrily. Crowley fought right back, nipping and his hand holding his jaw so hard Bobby had tears coming to his eyes as the demon licked and bit his way into his mouth before exploring it thoroughly.

He thrust his hips against Bobby's earning a small noise that had Crowley chuckling. The man gasped when the demon finally pulled his mouth away to instead run his teeth down his cheek. Bobby shivered as he sucked in air.

"There's no reason to fight it." Crowley nipped at his jawline and neck. "I mean … I'll enjoy it either way so it's up to you." The demon chuckled rolling his hips again.

"You sonova-" Bobby glared at the demon angrily, still trying to fight against the invisible hold on his arms.

"I like it when your angry." Crowley commented as if he was talking about the weather before grinning lechorously. He ran his hands up and down Bobby's body above the clothes. "You belong to me."

Bobby shivered as the man pulled away with one last nip at his jaw. The demon smiled taking off his jacket and laying it over the desk, then his tie. He sauntered back over to Bobby. "You are wearing entirely too much darling. I would ask you to take them off yourself but …" Crowley smirked as he picked up one of Bobby's knifes from the desk. "Oh what a lovely instrument. So many uses."

"Dammit let me go." Bobby's eyes widened as he looked at the knife.

"No." Crowley answered simply gently running the knife over Bobby's torso before sliding it under the flannel shirt.

"There are buttons you jack ass." Bobby figured if this was going to happen Crowley could have the decency to not ruin one of his better shirts. Not by much but he was pretty sure it has less holes than most.

"Hn." Crowley's black eyes met Bobby's blue ones as the demon smiled. He pulled the knife up effectively cutting off each button so the flannel fell open. "There were buttons."

"You b-" Bobby stopped when Crowley gently ran the blade against his neck. He shivered at the cool metal touching his skin. The demon smiled at the sudden silence leaning forward and nipping at the man's lips until he opened his mouth for him. Bobby bit back at the demon as the knife moved down and was slowly slicing through his under-shirt.

Crowley dropped the knife on the ground when he was done and took the task of running his hands over Bobby's chest and sides as the man gasped for air again. The Demon made a pleased noise before sliding one hand down into the man's pants earning a sharp intake of breath. Crowley grinned leaning forward and licking at Bobby's lips before moving to the side and nipping at his ear and moving down to his neck.

Bobby closed his eyes as teeth grazed over his neck moving down to his clavicle. As if Crowley wanted to bite him. He moaned as the demon applied pressure to his growing erection. It had been too long Bobby bit his lip, trying to pull his hands from the wall again, it didn't mean he would settle for doing it with this demon.

Crowley chuckled and suddenly Bobby pulled himself from the wall but he hadn't been expecting it. The demon in front of him grabbed his hips roughly before spinning him around and slamming him against the wall. Bobby hissed in pain as his face met the wall, his arms scrambled to support him as Crowley leaned against his back and put a leg between Bobby's making him spread his. The demon must have picked up the knife again somewhere in the middle of that as Bobby felt it run over his cloth covered back. He shivered.

"You've gone quiet." Crowley hummed against the back of Bobby's neck. The man cursed quietly. "I like this side of you Robert." Bobby hissed as the demon bit the back of his neck hard before licking and nipping at the wound. He could hear and feel the knife ripping at his shirts as if they weren't anything. Crowley let up slightly and the human tried to pull away from the wall but found his hands were being held in place again. He cursed hitting his head against the wooden wall.

Bobby took a deep breath before he stopped fighting. It obviously wasn't getting him anywhere and just making the demon happy. Crowley chuckled, pleased, against his now bare back. His fingers tracing scars and digging into him to make bruises. The knife was forgotten again. Crowley seemed set on marking him in different ways.

"You dreamt about this didn't you?" Crowley breathed heavily into his ear, pressing his body against Bobby's. The human could feel the demon's erection pressing into his ass. He let out a small groan.

Because.

Well he had dreamt about this.

Him trying to get his soul back. Fucking Crowley hard into bed. Crowley fucking him. It wasn't the first time he had fantasized about a man but it was the first time it involved a demon. The King of Hell. He wondered idly if Crowley had been messing with his mind.

"Oh no that was all you luv." Crowley bit lightly on Bobby's shoulder thrusting against him. "Very inspiring I must say."

Bobby let out a moan as one of the demon's hands slipped back to his front, undoing his pants and sliding in to take hold of his dick. He gasped at the small squeeze he was given but then the other hand was at his mouth sliding two fingers in easily. Bobby tried not to think about how he should be playing a little harder to get.

It didn't take very long for those fingers to go from his mouth to inside his ass. Crowley having slid his pants down. Bobby grunted against the wall at the intrusion. It hurt, it was weird and he wasn't really enjoying it except for the and on his dick. He groaned when both hands left him to settle on his hips. He bit his lips as Crowley pressed against him a few times before slowly sliding in. Both of them hissed.

"Relax luv." Crowley squeezed his hips enough to bruise and Bobby tried to breath. Crowley made a strange noise before thrusting the rest of the way in, balls deep. Both of them let out a string of curses. Bobby was sure if it wasn't for the force holding him up his knees would have given out miles ago. Crowley mumbled something against his back before biting him hard causing Bobby to let out a strangled cry before the demon moved out and thrust in again. He did it a few more times changing where he bit the man before setting a pace with his thrusts.

Then there was a hand back on his dick squeezing and pumping roughly. Bobby groaned shakily before Crowley hit the spot inside him causing him to let out a noise the man would never admit to. It seemed to make Crowley happy though and Bobby was grateful the demon kept trying to hit the spot again. Bobby was only slightly embarrassed that he came first, quick and hard. His whole body shaking and he was cursing and saying things that were probably words but his mind just didn't want to catch up. Crowley chuckled wrapping an arm around his chest and mouthing at one of the bite marks on his shoulder as he kept going, thrusting hard and strong before he finished with yell muffled into Bobby's back.

Bobby felt his whole body tremble, it hurt, he was sweaty but even he couldn't ignore the waves of the orgasm left his body tingly in the good way and slightly numb. Crowley pulled out roughly earning a hiss and then Bobby felt himself being spun around again his back hitting the wall painfully before Crowley claimed his mouth. All teeth and tongue and his hands holding onto Bobby's face harder than necessary. It was a hard, rough, angry kiss … claim. Bobby's knees gave out and Crowley followed him to the floor not seeming to care that the human need air to continue his existence.

Bobby fisted his hands into the demon's shirt trying to hold on for his life. He should be pushing the demon away but found himself pulling him closer. Crowley bit his bottom lip hard before pulling away. He looked like a wreck. His lips swollen, his eyes glazed and a flush spread over his face and neck. The demon tightened his already painful hold on Bobby's face before growling.

"You're mine."

And then he was gone. Bobby gasped for air leaning against the wall. He blinked a couple of times. If his shirt wasn't shred, his ass aching and his whole body trembling he would almost thing that it had been an illusion. He looked at his desk and saw the demon forgot his tie and jacket.

Bobby took a couple more deep breaths.

"Fuck."

XXX


End file.
